


Bad Company

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: How I would wanted season 6 to be.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 18





	1. Wouldn’t mean a thing

Chapter One- Wouldn’t mean a thing  
“Dan is gossip girl?” Nate was shell shocked, and for him to reveal this over thanksgiving dinner? Kind of fucked up if you asked him. Blair and Chuck just sat at the dinner table glaring at Dan...Serena clears her throat before speaking.  
“Why-why would you do that to me? To us-OH MY GOD!” She suddenly snapped.  
“What is it?” Blair asked alarmed, putting her arm around her best friend.  
“The night of the Shepard wedding...were you-in there with Nate and I?!” Serena stood up, enraged.  
“Does it matter?” Dan chuckled.  
“Of course it matters! That is sick. And twisted.” Serena went off.  
“Just like what you and Nate did. Huh?” Dan questioned. Without a word Nate rose from his seat walked over to Dan, and punched him in the face.  
“Don’t ever let me catch you talking to Serena like that again.” Nate’s eyes narrowed.  
“Don’t worry, because I’m never talking to this dickhead again. EVER.” Serena growled, pitching her engagement ring in the trash.  
“Serena...come on.” Dan wore a hurt look, as he reached out to touch her. Nate walked over to the blonde beauty placing a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
“DON’T even think about touching Serena. She doesn’t want you. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave all of his alone. Now take you’re psychotic whore and leave.” Nate snapped, glaring at both Dan and Georgina.  
“You’ll be sorry.” Dan threatened as the two got onto the elevator and left.  
“Are you going to be alright?” Nate asked Serena.  
“I got along without him before, don’t worry.” Serena shook her head.  
“S, we’re the non-judging breakfast club...we always have each other’s backs.” Blair looked at her best friend.  
“Waldorf’s right...we’re family. I don’t say this often but...you’ll always be my sister.” Chuck rose from his seat and hugged Serena.  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.” Serena wiped the corner of her eyes.  
“You’ll never have to find out.” Nate promised her as she buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her holding her...Because that’s just what she needed right now.


	2. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena closes herself off scaring Nate. Serena eventually shows back up and things end with a kiss.

Chapter Two- Rock Bottom   
Serena felt herself spiraling again, so she just shut herself up in her apartment. How could she let Dan do this to her? Fuck her up so badly?  
“Nate.” She spoke aloud in her silent apartment. Dan had never been the guy that held her heart, most of the time just using him as an excuse to not think about Nate.  
“Gosh I need to call him.” Serena decides a moment later turning her phone back on, it’d been off for days. A million notifications came through her iPhone as soon as it cut on. Serena scrolled until she saw Nate’s name.   
“I know you’re going through a hard time right now, I’m here if you need me.”  
“Please call me.”  
“Serena I’m worried about you..just please text me so I know that you’re alive.”  
“I’m coming over. I’m going to come to you’re apartment and take care of you, because honestly you’re scaring me...”  
Nate’s POV  
“I’m going insane over here. I’ve called her twelve times over the past few days, sent her a bunch of texts. I’m just gonna go over there.” I sighed, knowing Chuck and Blair were tired of me ranting.  
“She’s not going to talk until you go to her. It’s always been like that, you know her better then any of us do.” Blair looked at me from across the room.  
“I know, I was just hoping I was wrong. I just hope she isn’t hurting herself or anything. Serena has NEVER in my life scared me as much as she is right now.” I sighed going to answer the door.  
“Serena.” I smiled lifting her up off her feet into a hug, never being more relieved to see her.  
Blair’s POV   
Chuck and I shared a knowing look, it was clear that Serena nor Nate could ever stay apart for long. As was the case with Chuck and I, it would only be a matter of time now.

“Hi guys, I’m sorry. I know everyone was worried about me but, I just cut my phone off and sat in silence. Self reflection. Like Chuck is always telling me to do and, I think I’ve got a good handle on things now.” Serena explained.  
“Next time just give us a heads up.” I gave my best friend a look.  
“If not for us, for Nathaniel’s sanity.” Chuck added.  
“I know.” Serena tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear.  
“You guys hungry?” Nate asked us.  
“Now that I’m pregnant I’m always hungry.” I rolled my eyes.  
“I’m starving.” Serena admitted.  
“What did you have in mind?” Chuck asked.  
“I just figured we could get takeout and hang out. If all of you aren’t busy that is, I know things are going to get hectic once Blair has the baby.” Nate sighed, I knew he tired of being without a girlfriend.   
“Hey, you’re not alone. You have me. Dumbass.” Serena poked his chest and, all of us laughed.  
“Yeah I guess I do.” Nate smirked without warning, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
